1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural machinery having multiple engines, and, more particularly, to an agricultural harvester with dual engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines utilize in combination with electric generators and motors are well known. Internal combustion engines and electric motors are used to drive hybrid vehicles and it is known to use regeneration techniques so that the electric motor generates electrical power when the vehicle is executing a braking maneuver. Dual engines or even an engine having a dual crank shaft system is used to power vehicles and a transmission is coupled thereto for transferring the driving torque of the engine to the motor/generator of the vehicle. The dual engine system is engaged when additional load levels are required, such as, during acceleration, climbing a hill, or pulling a heavy load. It is also known to utilize an electric motor to assist in providing the torque when additional increased loads are applied to the engine.
What is needed in the art is a system for the generation of electrical power and for the starting of a dual engine system in an agricultural vehicle.